


If We Were a Movie

by ANobleCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor!Cas, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crack, Fluff, M/M, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends since fourth grade.  Now Cas is a movie star and Dean's just a mechanic.  Of course, if their lives were a movie, that wouldn't be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Were a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT what I was supposed to do today. Oops, my hand slipped. This is a procrastination fic. Thanks to xaandria (cliffnotesofanerd) and winjennster for the betas!!

Cas had been Dean’s best friend since elementary school.  When Dean was in the fourth grade and Sam was in kindergarten, Mary Winchester had finally decided she’d had a enough of John - too rarely home, too often drunk.  So she’d packed up her boys and moved them from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Lawrence, Kansas.  

Dean had been lost.  He knew why they left his dad behind - hell, it’d been his job to take care of his mom and little brother since he was four years old and first started trying to convince Mary that Daddy still loved her.  But now they were in a new place and Dean wasn’t sure if that changed his role.  Besides.  It was the middle of the year and he didn’t know anyone.  

Luckily for him, when he arrived in the classroom, his teacher told him to sit next to Castiel and instructed the other boy to show him around and explain the classroom procedures.  It was clear from the start that Cas was not only smart, but responsible - one of those students that teachers just always trusted to be able to help without actually being the teacher’s pet.  From that day on, Dean and Cas were inseparable.  

When they got to high school, they were still best friends, but for the first time, they had the chance to really explore their own interests.  Dean enjoyed math, science and auto shop while Cas preferred English, history and drama.  

It worked out well for both of them.  By their junior year, Cas tutored Dean on the cause and effects in American History as Dean practiced his electives on the engine of Cas’s beat up, cheap-as-dirt, 1980’s Honda Civic.  In exchange, Dean helped Cas understand the finer points of Calculus and came to every play he was in.  

When they graduated, they both had the grades to get into a good college, but neither had the inclination.  Dean wanted to stay close to home and start earning a real paycheck as soon as possible to help his mom and to put Sammy through school.  Cas had stars in his eyes and dreams of a stage.  

Ten years later, they both had what they wanted.  Almost.  

* * *

Dean straightened from his position over the Volkswagon he was currently inspecting.  With a frustrated sigh, he wiped his hands on a rag before shoving the rag in his back pocket.  Damned foreign cars.  They were a bitch to work on.  He glanced up at the clock on the wall of the now deserted garage.  Quitting time had been at least an hour and a half ago.  Unfortunately, even being the owner didn’t mean he could leave unless the job was done.  

He wanted to get home though.  Cas was back in town tonight.  It wasn’t for long.  Just between gigs, but damn was Dean looking forward to seeing his best friend.  Cas still had a place here in Lawrence, but he usually spent most of his time out in LA, or on location for his latest role.  Dean had a collection of things from around the world that Cas had sent him.   

No matter where Cas was though, they still talked, either on the phone or over Skype, at least three times a week.  It wasn’t the same as having his best friend plopped beside him on the couch, watching a movie, and drinking beer.  Never one of Cas’s of course - he absolutely refused to watch his own stuff with Dean - even if Dean did own every film Cas had done.   

He was forever grateful that Cas still included him in his life.  Afterall, he was an Oscar-winning actor.  Dean was just a small town mechanic.  No one could ever replace Cas in Dean’s life, but Cas rubbed elbows with the stars.  Christ, his last film had been directed by Steven Spielberg.  Sometimes he wondered why the hell Cas still wasted any of his time with Dean, but Dean wasn’t going to be the one to bring it to Cas’s attention.  

With a last look of disgust at the car in front of him, Dean packed it in. Shrugging into his coat, Dean grabbed his keys and locked up before sliding behind the wheel of his baby.  When he pulled into his driveway, he couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face.  The pristine, '69 Chevelle was a far cry from Cas’s Civic, but Dean was still the only mechanic Cas trusted with it.  Dean had restored it and given it to him as a present after the premiere of his first movie.  

He opened the door and was immediately confronted with a smiling Cas and a beer.  

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, man!” Dean laughed, grabbing the beer with one hand and pulling his friend into a hug with the other.  “Long time no see!”

Cas hugged him back and Dean relished the sensation.  He wanted to cling to his friend a moment longer, to take in the feel of him, the smell of him.  Things Dean had too long done without.  

Cas was his best friend.  Since the fourth grade they’d told each other everything.  Except for one thing.  There was one thing Dean had never told Cas.  

Breaking contact, Dean pulled back, knowing if he didn’t do it now, on his own, he’d have that much harder a time doing it later.  

“So, what brings you back to visit us mere mortals?”

Cas winced.  He hated it when Dean implied he was better than his hometown, but Dean couldn’t stop himself.  It was his defense.  His way of distancing and acknowledging he could never really have what he wanted most.

“Not much.  Needed to get away from the paparazzi for a bit.  They were starting to hound me again about the breakup.”

Dean felt his shoulders tighten and worked hard to school his expression, the way he always did whenever Cas mentioned Meg.  Dean had never liked her.  Never trusted her.  She and Cas had met on set and hit it off well.  Within a month, they were dating.  The relationship had lasted three years and Dean had tried his hardest to show nothing but support, but every time Cas mentioned her, he died a little more inside.  He harbored more than a little guilt at how happy he was when Cas finally called it quits after finding Meg in bed with her newest co-star, Ruby.  Of course, that’s not how the tabloids had spun it.  Meg had gotten to them with her story first, claiming Cas was distant and too involved in his work to pay attention to her.    

“Ha, sounds so dramatic,” he said, clapping Cas on the shoulder. “No worries, you came to the right place.  I can guarantee you, no paparazzi is even going to think about sniffing around here.”

Cas smiled gratefully and clinked the neck of his bottle to Dean’s.  “Thanks.”

“So, man, what are we watching tonight?”  

“I don’t know.  Something classic with a happy ending.”  

Dean reached for their long time go-to.

“When Harry Met Sally, it is.”

Cas smiled and settled in on the couch.  

Dean popped in the DVD and moved back to sit next to Cas.  He didn’t pay much attention to the movie though.  He didn’t really need to.  He and Cas both knew it by heart.  He laughed at all of the appropriate moments without even really registering what those moments were.  

Instead he thought about the theme behind the movie.  Behind so many movies - including a lot of the roles Cas had found himself in.  In any movie with a romance, there was always some barrier between the lovers.  A false love interest, time, heck, even an intergalactic war.  In the end though, the real hero was the friend.  The one who’d been there all along.  That was the person the protagonist was supposed to spend their life with.

If Dean and Cas were a movie, that would be him. The one always there when something went wrong, ready to play the hero.  Cas just didn’t know Dean was the one he was supposed to be spending his life with.  Not Meg, or any of the other stars out in Hollywood.  All he needed was a plot twist. It wasn’t going to happen.  This wasn’t a movie.  He sighed and Cas’s eyes turned to him questioningly.  

Dean plastered on a falsely pathetic grin and pointed to his beer.  “I’m out.” He added to his pretense by standing up and heading towards the kitchen. “Want another?” he called cheerfully.  Damn, _he_ should be the one winning an Oscar.  

“Sure,” came Cas’s response.  

Dean stood in front of the fridge and let the cool air flow over his face as he closed his eyes.  Damn.  It had never been this hard before.  What was _wrong_ with him?  Yeah, it was the first time Dean had seen Cas in person since the break up, but Dean had been in love with Cas since high school, he knew how to handle this.  

He took another deep breath and returned to the couch with Cas’s beer.  

Eventually the movie ended and they moved out on to Dean’s deck.  They sat shoulder to shoulder on the steps, not saying much.  They’d never really needed to.  Dean kept his eyes trained forward, observing the colors of the sky as the sun set before them.   _If we were a movie_ , he thought sardonically.  

“Dean.”

Cas’s voice wavered a little on the name.  Surprised, Dean turned to look at him.  Cas met his eyes and he took a deep breath before looking down at his knees.  

“I didn’t just come home because of the paparazzi.”

Dean frowned, not sure how to respond to that.

“Have you ever needed a reason to come home?”

“No, but, I thought you should…,” Cas blew out a breath, frustrated that the words weren’t coming easily.  

Dean felt himself growing anxious.  Cas was smooth and charming.  He never had trouble talking to interviewers.  But that was a front, the face Cas showed the world.  He knew Cas got stage fright before every audition, he knew Cas had stuttered his way through his father’s eulogy.  When something mattered to Cas, when something was hard, words did not come easily.  He had never been nervous when talking to Dean.  

Cas steeled himself and looked back up at Dean, staring him straight in the eyes so that Dean was caught in the myriad of _blue_  in front of him.  It was all he could do to hold his ground and not move forward on pure instinct to kiss his best friend.  

But then that’s exactly what Cas did.  

There was a heart stopping moment when Dean’s brain screamed, _this isn’t real_ , and he froze.  He felt Cas start to pull away and that’s when Dean’s body caught up with his mind.  He reached out and caught Cas’s face between his hands, slipping one down around his neck to pull him in more closely and deepen the kiss.  

He felt Cas relax beneath his hands before Cas’s hands were sliding up Dean’s back and holding him close.  Dean couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he slotted his tongue between Cas’s lips and Cas enthusiastically responded.  

Eventually, they parted, foreheads resting against each other, panting.  Dean kept his hand against Cas’s neck.  No way was he going to let Cas get too far after that.  He felt hope blossoming in his chest as he saw the contented smile on Cas’s face.  

“Cas?” he ventured.  “Not that I want to spoil a good thing...but what exactly was that?”

Cas huffed a laugh and leaned in to press another short kiss against Dean’s lips.  

“I came home to tell you I’m in love with you, you idiot.”  

The words were like an explosion in Dean’s chest, somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. “Yeah?” he asked, a wide grin spreading across his face, “and you think calling me an idiot is the best way to win my affection?”

Cas laughed.  “Apparently so.” He sobered a little before pulling away, though he kept his hand pressed against the small of Dean’s back, reassuring him this wasn’t a trick, or that he’d changed his mind.  

“I realized it when I walked in on Meg and Ruby actually.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.  

“It was a bit of a shock, obviously, but then I realized I didn’t care.  And that I was actually glad I had a reason to end it.  And the very first person I wanted to tell?  Was you.  It’s always been you.  You’ve always been there.  You’re my best friend.  You’re more than my best friend.  You always have been.”  He chuckled to himself.  “So of course, instead of telling you first, I called Gabe.  Who promptly told me I’m an idiot, that I’d been in love with you for years and that you were in love with me too. Apparently I’ve been a little slow in seeing it.”  

Dean blushed at the realization he’d been more transparent than he thought, before throwing his head back and laughing.  “Well, he’s right, and I’m glad you finally did,” he said before leaning in and kissing Cas again.  

After a while, both men parted, still laughing at themselves and how long it took them to get there, as they watched the sunset together.  Eventually, the world around them faded to black as they remained entwined in each other’s arms.

Dean hummed as he thought to himself that at this point in the movie, it was time to scroll the names and play the happy song.  Thank god they weren’t a movie.  This was only the beginning.  

**Author's Note:**

> Dean would probably die of embarrassment that this was inspired by a Hannah Montana song...


End file.
